


The Birth Of The Heir Of The Pack

by Alex100



Series: The Black Wolf and The Fox White [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bébé - Freeform, Compañeros, Dolor, M/M, Peleas, Romance, muerte de varios personajes, separacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Días después de la visita de la joven bruja el nacimiento del heredero de la familia Hale nació dando a la manada la seguridad de que el joven los protegería y los guiaría por el camino de la supervivencia como la bruja lo había mencionado, el pequeño era precioso para todos, ese mismo día nació la pequeña Kate Argent dándoles esperanza de que la pareja pronto se uniría y les traería paz a su tierra.</p><p>Del otro lado del lago el nacimiento del líder de la manada de los zorros nació en el mismo instante que el joven lobo, en el mismo segundo, abriendo los ojos en el mismo minuto que el otro, su destino estaba escrito desde el momento en el que ambos respiraron el mismo aire, el lazo que los mantendría como pareja se había formado, solo era cuestión de que el destino y las palabras de la bruja hicieran el resto.</p><p> </p><p>TRAILER: https://youtu.be/LZHRGUi-jh8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno puesto que después de tanto pensarlo decidí volver a subir todas mis historias que espero les guste.

 

 

Eran tiempos difíciles para cualquier manada, la manada Hale de lobos eran los dueños de la mitad del bosque de Beacon Hills ya que con la llegada de los zorros los tal Stilinski tenían que compartir sus presas, durante años se vivía en constante pelea con la manada vecina ya que sus manadas iban creciendo conforme al paso del tiempo y la comida escaseaba en esos lugares, tenían prohibido cazar a cualquier ser humano que atravesará el bosque, solamente de animales se alimentaban, el odio entre ambas manadas era tanto que ninguno de ambos lugares podía cruzar el límite de un lago que los mantenía separados, aquel que osara cruzarlo sería aniquilado en seguida sin importarles quien sea, era su deber pagar por tal acción.

Los Alfas de la manada de los Hale era muy poderosa por sus innumerables dones que poseían cada uno, Talía Hale luego de varios años de matrimonio con el alfa de la manada se embarazo dándole al líder su primer primogénito varón el que sería el heredero de la manada y de los terrenos donde habitaban, el sucesor para guiar a los demás a salir adelante, el que sería la pareja de la hija que venía en camino de la familia Argent, la pequeña Kate seria perfecta para él, su unión sería anunciada oficialmente cuando ambos nacieran y tuvieran la edad para suficiente, era tanto el amor que le tenían a su primer varón que entre regocijos y festejó tras festejo por la pronta llegada del menor, el macho alfa mandó traer a una bruja para que lo dotará de su más preciado don, esa bruja casualmente era muy cercana a la manada de los zorros, su nombre era Ariadna, ella era muy bella y simpática ante todo ser que la rodeaba, amaba a cualquier criatura del bosque así como cualquier ser humano que visitaba dicho lugar tan espléndido.

Ese mismo día Ariadna acudió a su llamado de la tierra de los lobos para brindarle un don que con los años cambiaría a su manada, le brindaría lo mas bello que podía existir en el mundo, algo que siempre tuviera con él y jamás pudiera hacer mal uso de el, seria algo que tenía pensado compartir con otra criaturita que ese mismo día nacería con la belleza a su favor, con tal alegría se presentó delante del líder portando una túnica color blanca con negro con encajes deslumbrantes, el bebe aun no nacía, era cuestión de días para que saliera del vientre de su madre, como era de saberse para otorgarle algún don a un bebé tenía que estar dentro del vientre para recibir los preciados dones de la naturaleza para que al momento de nacer supiera cuál era su objetivo y se enfocara únicamente en eso, por lo que pasó directamente a la habitación de la madre que se encontraba recostada en una cama matrimonial con cuatro cortinas que caían alrededor de ella.

-Déjame tocar al bebé- dice Ariadna.

-Adelante- responde con una radiante sonrisa la madre.

La joven bruja coloca la palma de su mano derecha en el vientre donde segundos después una luz algo oscurecida brota a través de ella causando los rostros de sorpresa tanto del padre como de la madre.

-Qué está pasando?- pregunta el padre angustiado.

-Está recibiéndome- comenta la joven sin retirar la mano- Sabe lo que soy y me está recibiendo.

-Está bien?- pregunta la madre sin retirar la mirada de la joven.

-Perfectamente.....cuál será el nombre del varón?- mirando a ambos padres.

-Se llamará Derek, Derek Hale- dice el padre y la madre asiente con suma felicidad.

-Es un hermoso nombre, muy bien Derek Hale el don que te concederé será el más hermoso que podrás tener, el que te dará la más grande felicidad y dicha en tu vida- con la otra mano empieza a dar círculos alrededor del vientre causando que irradie una luz pero esta vez de color blanco- Tu don será encontrar el amor puro y verdadero, aquel que te permitirá luchar con una fuerza que jamás imaginaste y que jamás se ha visto en este mundo- lentamente ambas irradiaciones de luz se van juntando hasta crear una sola- Ese amor el cual conocerás cuando cumplas los 15 años de edad, edad suficiente para que empiecen a emerger tus dotes de un gran peleador de corazón- la luz se expandió alrededor de la habitación alumbrandola totalmente- Solo hay un detalle que se tiene que cumplir para que dicho guerrero nazca de su interior- mirando a los padres.

-Cual es?- preguntan ambos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

-Si lo llega a encontrar cosa que así será, tendrán que unir su sangre en una sola para que el lazo que en este momento los unirá jamás los separe.

-Que pasa si no lo hacen?- pregunta el padre algo angustiado.

-Jamás encontrará el amor verdadero, su fuerza será igual a la de su padre, a la de su manada incluso será igual a la de su enemigo mas no será el guerrero que todos esperan que sea.

-Como sabrá quien es esa persona?- pregunta esta vez su madre.

-Eso es algo que su pequeño Derek sabrá en el instante en que lo tenga en frente de el- sonriendoles a ambos posa su mirada en el vientre de la madre, retira su mano haciendo que la luz desaparezca de pronto.

-Ariadna te agradecemos mucho lo que le has otorgado a nuestro hijo, el saber que encontrara a su pareja la cual será de por vida es más de lo que pudimos desear- dice el padre.

-Deseábamos que nuestro varón fuera igual de fuerte que su padre, inteligente como su hermana Laura y hábil como la pequeña Cora, pero esto es mucho más y por tal hermoso don te ofrecemos nuestro más preciado tesoro- dice Talía la madre.

-Nuestro trisquel de plata- dice el alfa ofreciéndoselo con ambas manos a la joven.

-Les agradezco a ambos por haberme permitido dar un pedazo de mi a su preciado hijo, pero como sé que dicho trisquel pertenece a generaciones de su manada no lo puedo aceptar, por lo cual les pido y me perdonen por negarme a aceptarlo, solo les pido como agradecimiento no interfieran en la felicidad del pequeño Derek ya que lo que le espera será algo que los asombrará mucho y no desearía que el joven lobo pasará el resto de su vida sin poder pasarla al lado de su pareja.

-Tenlo por seguro que nuestro hijo nacerá con la felicidad más grande que cualquiera de nuestra manada lo haya vivido- ambos padres le sonríen antes de que la joven bruja parta su camino en busca de la otra criatura con la cual su deseo estaría compartido.

Días después de la visita de la joven bruja el nacimiento del heredero de la familia Hale nació dando a la manada la seguridad de que el joven los protegería y los guiaría por el camino de la supervivencia como la bruja lo había mencionado, el pequeño era precioso para todos, ese mismo día nació la pequeña Kate Argent dándoles esperanza de que la pareja pronto se uniría y les traería paz a su tierra.

Del otro lado del lago el nacimiento del líder de la manada de los zorros nació en el mismo instante que el joven lobo, en el mismo segundo, abriendo los ojos en el mismo minuto que el otro, su destino estaba escrito desde el momento en el que ambos respiraron el mismo aire, el lazo que los mantendría como pareja se había formado, solo era cuestión de que el destino y las palabras de la bruja hicieran el resto.


	2. Capitulo II

Antes del nacimiento del pequeño Stilinski la familia quería darle a su único hijo algo que lo protegiera del mal, que siempre lo cuidara en todo momento, la madre del pequeño, Claudia Stilinski y su padre John Stilinski llamaron a una amiga muy cercana a su familia, su nombre era Ariadna, una bruja con poderes sorprendentes que usaba solo para proteger al bosque de cualquier criatura que deseaba dañarlo, durante años su amistad fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose cada vez más, antes de que se enteraran de que esperaban un hijo la manada de zorros liderada por el padre del pequeño tuvo una discusión muy fuerte por el terreno en el que Vivían, ya que el líder de los lobos, el alfa Hale deseaba parte de su territorio que por ley les correspondía a la manada de los zorros, en esa pelea que empezó como discusión por el alimento se convirtió en una rivalidad que por años se haría más fuerte, ambos deseaban que sus manadas crecieran en número pero con la escasez de comida en la que se encontraban no se podían dar el lujo de seguir procreando.

Durante el embarazo del heredero de la manada de los zorros todos tenían la esperanza de que el hijo del alfa los llevará a una mejor vida donde el alimento no era problema, por lo cual llamaron a la bruja para darle a su pequeño y único hijo un don que los protegería a todos y a él en especial, ya que por ser el único varón del líder correría por innumerables peligros de los que querían evitar.

Ese día la bruja se presentó delante de ellos con todo el amor en su rostro, para la joven bruja esa familia era especial y sin duda el bebe que venia en camino también lo seria, se acercó en donde la madre descansaba, era un sofá bastante grande con varios cojines a su alrededor haciendo contrapeso para que descansara mejor, con su mano derecha toco su vientre mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la madre.

-Será un hermoso varón- dice la joven.

-Eso esperamos- dice la madre sonriéndole de lado.

-Lo será- afirmó- Este niño tendrá el don de la belleza sin que yo se lo haya otorgado- mirándolos a ambos.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso- dice su padre- Me asusta el tener que alejarlo de personas que se aprovechen de eso.

-Para eso es el don que yo le daré, no tendrán que preocuparse por cuidarlo ya que tendrá a alguien que incluso podría dar su vida por protegerlo- empieza a salir una luz blanca de la palma de la mano.

-A qué te refieres Ariadna?- dice la madre algo sorprendida por las palabras de la joven y por la luz que irradia de ella.

-El don que le ofrezco al pequeño- se detiene hacia la madre y pregunta- Cuál será su nombre?.

-Stiles, Stiles Stilinski- contesta inmediatamente.

-Sin duda un nombre único- dice la joven sonriendo.

-Es el nombre de su abuelo materno- dice el papa.

-Lose y me alegra que hayan escogido ese nombre, era un gran peleador cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia, y este pequeño lo será también- se gira nuevamente para prestar su atención al bebé dentro del vientre- Muy bien Stiles, el don que te concederé será uno de los más hermosos que puedo darte, el que te dará la más grande felicidad y dicha en tu vida- con la otra mano empieza a dar círculos alrededor del vientre causando que irradie una luz pero esta vez de color negro- Tu don será encontrar el amor puro y verdadero, la persona que permanecerá a tu lado siempre, el que te dará el valor de apoyarlo en todas sus batallas, con el que encontraras la felicidad verdadera, y él te protegerá de todo y juntos salvarán y guiarán a los suyos- lentamente ambas irradiaciones de luz se van juntando hasta crear una sola- Ese amor el cual conocerás cuando cumplas los 15 años de edad, edad suficiente para que empiecen a emerger tus dotes- la luz se expandió alrededor de la habitación alumbrandola totalmente- Solo hay un detalle que se tiene que cumplir para que mis palabras se lleven a cabo tal cual- mirando a los padres.

-De que se trata?- dice el padre.

-Cuando se encuentre y se reconozcan tienen que juntar su sangre en una sola para que lo que los a unido esta noche no los separe jamás- mirándolos a ambos.

-Y si no lo llegan a hacer?- pregunta esta vez la madre angustiada.

-En toda su vida jamás encontrará el amor verdadero y vagara por este mundo completamente solo sin encontrar su verdadero camino.

-Como sabremos de quién se trata?- pregunta el padre.

-El pequeño lo sabrá cuando esté delante de él, además de tener tal belleza tendrá un cerebro prodigioso- dice sonriendoles a ambos mientras retira su mano del vientre haciendo que la luz desaparezca.

-Te aseguramos que nuestro bebé será tan feliz como nosotros lo somos ahora, la persona con la que esté unido será bendecido por nuestra familia y toda la manada, siempre tendremos un lugar para él- dice el padre acercándose a la madre.

-Escucha bien tus palabras ya que cuando el día llegue será una sorpresa para ambos y espero que con la alegría con la que me dices esas hermosas palabras las sigas teniendo en cuenta cuando eso pase- dirigiéndose a la puerta para disponerse a partir.

-No hay nada de lo cual haya que preocuparse Ariadna, tanto John como yo cuidaremos de ambos hasta que estén listos para formar su propia manada- dice la madre tomando la mano del padre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, en cuanto el bebé nazca el reloj correrá para que en cuestión de tiempo el encuentro se lleve a cabo- sin más se retira de la tierra de los zorros.

Días después el bebé nació provocando en toda la manada la más grande dicha que jamás hayan vislumbrado, como la bruja lo había dicho el bebé había nacido con la belleza de su lado, su tez era tan blanca como el algodón, con ligeros lunares que hacían resaltar aún más el contorno de su piel tan tersa y suave, tenía pestañas negras y largas que caían de sus pequeños párpados, cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez su mirada era muy penetrante dejando a la vista sus ojos color café avellana, un color no muy peculiar entre los de la manada, sin duda sería el candidato perfecto para la pequeña Lydia Martin quien ese mismo día había nacido con la misma gracia que su pequeño, deseaba tanto unir a su bebé con la hija de una de las familias más poderosas de Beacon Hills, que cegado por creer que era la elegido anunció que en cuanto tendrían la edad suficiente se haría oficial su unión, toda la manada estaba gustosa por tal noticia, deseaban al igual que el líder ser guiados hacia un mejor camino donde no tendrían más peleas y su comida no será racionada.

Desde lo lejos la joven bruja observó a ambas manadas el regocijo por el nacimiento de sus herederos, la alegra con la cual mostraban a sus hijos.

-Con el odio que ahora se tienen será reemplazado por el amor de los líderes que guiarán a sus manadas hacia lo más esplendoroso que jamás hayan podido ver, la falta de alimento se detendrá y las guerras disminuirán, todo por el amor que se tendrán **El Lobo Negro y El Zorro Blanco.**


End file.
